Wait, Wha?
by JENNIIE
Summary: An Awesome-nist, A Shouta, A Hyper-nist, A Typical Flirt, 2 Monotones, A Hyped-Up Nation, A Person-that-becomes-mad-when-drink-spiked.  The hectic life of the 'Author' JENNIIE!  "WHY IS THERE INVERTED COMMAS!"  Rated T due to the Awesome Language.


**Wait, Wha-?**

**A/N: Title says it all. So, this is a comical relieve maybe? So, welcome to the awesome life of me and my characters. Official characters and other OCs might enter this so be prepared to be amazed. /SHOT**

**Disclaimer: Hell yeah. I own it all. Except for the officials…**

* * *

><p>Once upon a time in a far away land… not that far maybe. There was a… mansion. Hell yeah mansion, where an awesome-nist resides…<p>

This … story, talks about that awesome-nist's awesome life. And no that awesome-nist isn't Gilbert even though he is awesome- What? NO! It's not Gilbert or Prussia or… Gilbird! Yeah! So anyways~

That Awesome-nist (Capital-ed A to emphasis on the awesomeness) is called…

"JEEEENNNNIIIIIIIII!"

You heard it! It's Jenni! Oh wait someone's calling me.

"Yes~ Mister or Miss whoever-you-are?~"

And then! A shouta appeared by the door!

"YOU DRUGGED HER DRINK AGAIN DIDN'T YOU!"

Erhem! Introductions needed.

That! Was Yamine Eoi. Le shouta UTAU of mine. He's normally cool and collected though, he becomes all ROOAARRR when you do something to his younger sister Yamine Aoi!

"JENNI!"

"AH! Yes, I'm here."

Eoi glared at me then pointed towards the door- Oh hey! It's Aoi!

"WASSUP AOI!"

"WOOTS! NOTHING EXCEPT I'M HIGH!"

"OI! DON'T GO ALL FRIENDLY! JENNI YOU GRUGGED HER DRINK AGAIN DIDN'T YOU?"

I looked at Eoi and tilt my head, innocently to the hell with you! Erhem! And asked him sweetly till you'll get goosebumps by the sweetness.

"Jenni never do such a thing."

Eoi flinched- OH WAIT WHAT! HE FLINCHED AT MY AWESOME CUTE ACT!

"That was disgusting don't do that ever again."

I glared at him, "Oh freak you Eo."

"WOOHOO! LET'S PARTYYYY!"

And cause of that, Eoi's attention went back to Aoi.

"Aoi, seriously."

"AWW DON'T BE SO SERIOUS~ BESIDES THERE ARE NEW CHARACTERS JOINING US! LET'S PARTEHHH~"

Eoi stared at Aoi while she do her happy dance.

"Jen…"

Oh shit.

"What is this 'new' character?"

"Erm…"

Oh damn it. I totally forgotten to tell Eoi about it.

"DING DONG DING DONG"

"OH LOOK THE BELL! I'LL GET IT SARABA~"

And using my awesome ninja skills I jumped out off the window and dashed straight to the gate.

* * *

><p>INTRO TIME~!<p>

Yamine Aoi, that awesome person that wanted to party, is my other UTAU! She's normally quiet and stuff but due to my awesome ninja skill, I spiked her drink- OKAY EOI STOP STARING AT ME- and caused her to be hyper.

INTRO END

* * *

><p>I ninja-ed to the gate and saw the new peeps.<p>

"Ah! Look Sing! She's here!"

A brunette looked at me then bowed.

"Good morning, Jenni-san. I'm Sing."

The other dude grinned and then gave me a thumbs up.

"I'm Apore! Nice to meet cha!"

Ufufufu~ The new peeps are interesting.

"Salutations, as you know I'm Jenni, but please just call me Jen. And I welcome thou to the Awesome Household."

I bowed back at them.

Okay, I know how awesome the name sounds but please stop laughing Eoi.

I opened the gate and welcome them in, in a totally awesome way, and then led them to the longue which I awesomely asked everyone to gather them in exactly…

3

2

1

BANG!

"I hope everyone is here, and don't worry Eoi, Aoi's hyper effect should have ended 2 seconds ago."

"Good morning to you Jen."

"Sup Jen! Are those 2 the new members?"

"JENNNN~ THEY ARE SO CUTEEE!"

"Hmph."

"… What happened?"

"Ufufu… Everyone here! This is Sing and Apore! They're my creations- No offence both of you- from Hetalia!"

"Pleasure to meet you, Sing and Apore. I'm Akine Koto."

"Yo! I'm Kazene Lei! And Sing you're really pretty!"

"Typical Flirt." ("Not!")

"AYE AYE HI~ I'm Aya! Sayone Aya! Nice to meet you Sing-tan and Apore-chan!"

* * *

><p>INTRO TIME!<p>

Akine Koto, that monotone wuman of mine. She's my collab UTAU! She's normally quiet and mysterious. OHOHO~ Koto says that she read the atmosphere before giving a response. Fufu, that lady-like wuman~

Kazene Lei, that typical flirt that doesn't realise that he is one. My collab UTAU as well! He's normally nice and cheerful but you shouldn't get on his nerve cause he's real scary when he snaps. thatyandere.

Sayone Aya, THAT HYPER SLUT! Erhem! My hyper buddy OC, cheerful and stuff ya know. She's REALLY straightforward.

INTRO END

* * *

><p>"Nice to meet all of you too."<p>

… something feels weird.

"AOI AND EOI! INTRODUCE YOURSELVES"

"NO WAY IN HELL MAN!"

"AOI WHAT DO YO-"

"I'm here Jen."

Eh… then that's…

HOLY SHIT EOI DRANK IT!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sucky Ending is Sucky.**

**I apologise for the ending. But It seems that the Fukkireta and Spamano are seriously taking my attention away from this.**

**I PROMISE THE NEST CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER! /BOWS**

**Next Chapter: A Spiked Eoi on the Loose!**

**So now a random fact for every chapter!**

**Aya was actually meant to be a tsundere figure at first but I decided to drop that idea. For… I don't know what reason. OTL**

**SO SARABA FOR NOW~**

**REVIEW FOR A PUDDING!**

**And if you want more info about Sing and Apore, send them a letter (review) for Letters from SingApore!**


End file.
